Look at Me
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mírame a mí, era el único pensamiento que tuvo Mycroft Holmes cuando conoció a Gregory Lestrade.


**LOOK AT ME**

_Para Mycroft Holmes... nunca pongas una idea en mi cabeza, no sé sabe lo que podrá gestar._

* * *

><p>Bien podía ser de hielo, pero había una sola cosa que hacía latir su corazón y no era difícil saber cuál era. Sherlock siempre le había provocado un sentimiento extraño, de protección infinita. Si a alguien debía mantener a salvo era a él, a ese niño que nunca podría ver como un adulto, que ante sus ojos siempre estaría desprotegido y vulnerable.<p>

Jamás pensó que sentiría algo por otra persona o más bien, que esperaría que otra persona sintiera algo por él.

Porque Sherlock a veces parecía que lo odiaba, que lo despreciaba, que podía criticarlo y destruirlo a voluntad. Así que de él no esperaba otra cosa, con lo que daba estaba bien, lo único que quería de él era que estuviera a salvo, que nada malo le sucediera. Por lo mismo, no fue nada sencillo saber el momento en que comenzó a enredarse con las drogas. Lo iban a llevar muy bajo, lo iban a enterrar en la desesperación, en una búsqueda por sentir algo que no podía sentir de otra manera. Y eso hizo que temblara, que tuviera miedo por su vida, que rogara por algo que lo sacara de esa oscuridad a donde él no parecía poder llegar.

Fue así que lo conoció.

No fue nada sencillo. Era un detective cualquiera, como los muchos que trabajan en Scotland Yard y nunca antes había hecho algo destacado que llamara su atención, por lo que cuando, sin apoyo de nadie, comenzó a perseguir a Sherlock, era un desconocido para él. Y eso no estaba bien, ese tipo de cosas no era de su agrado, un factor incontrolable que no le permitiera tener todo los hilos que movían a la gente en su mano.

Así que él apareció como una irregularidad y perseguir, derribar y esposar a su hermano no fue lo único que hizo.

Escuchó a Sherlock. Y eso fue una gran novedad. No era fácil tomar en serio a su hermano en ese momento porque no parecía alguien coherente, sino un adicto más vestido en ropa sucia, con los ojos rojos, las pupilas dilatadas y los brazos marcados en donde se había inyectado una y otra vez. Y sin embargo, él, esa irregularidad, lo escuchó, le creyó, aceptó su ayuda para atrapar a uno de los más importantes traficantes de droga que estaba inundando Londres con una tipo sintético que había causado varias muertes de gente joven.

Cuando Mycroft llegó para sacarlo de la celda donde estaba, su hermano no quiso hablar con él, le dijo que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, que no necesitaba su ayuda. De nuevo, y como siempre, lo único que él veía era un niño testarudo que estaba haciendo un berrinche y que se negaba a corregir su error. Jamás pensó que fuera por otra razón, que su intelecto le había ganado la confianza de una persona, que después de todo no tenía nada que perder, atascado entre los muchos que hacían su trabajo un día tras otro, esperando tener un golpe de suerte y ascender en la jerarquía del Yard.

Cosa que no era sencilla. Y no es que Sherlock fuera ese golpe de suerte, muchos lo habrían desestimado y lo habrían tomado por un joven loco, fuera de sí, consumido por las drogas. Pero él, jamás lo juzgó por su portada, se dio el tiempo de adentrarse en las páginas, de buscar otras respuestas, de creer en él.

Nadie había hecho eso antes. Ni siquiera él, había dudado en muchas ocasiones de su hermano, lo veía después de todo, como un ser pequeño que siempre necesitaría de su ayuda para sobrevivir. Cosa que no era cierta, pero que se negaba a creer.

Parado fuera de la celda en donde su hermano estaba encerrado, se dio por vencido, si quería quedarse ahí pues no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo ahí; por lo que se preparó para irse y justo al darse la vuelta, ahí estaba él. Y no era como si corazones rosas volaran entre ellos, de hecho los ojos de él miraban directo a su hermano, casi traspasándolo, ignorándolo a él por completo.

Y entonces supo que la imagen en las cámaras de vigilancia no le hacía justicia, que su presencia era imponente, que tan sólo por haber estado en su compañía por escasos segundos, le había robado el aliento y algo más. Un pensamiento nació en su cerebro, un único pensamiento extraño para él, porque nunca antes en su vida Mycroft Holmes necesitó nada de nadie. Hasta ese momento.

Mírame a mí.

Pero él lo miraba a su hermano y parecía que nada más existía en el mundo.

Mírame a mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>_

_**Pongo a su consideración esta historia, one-shot o vale la pena seguirla?**_

_**Digan lo que piensan o se quedará sólo en esto jejejeje.**_

_**Si... si se lo preguntan sería un Sherstrade (Sherlock / Lestrade) ... jejeje**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
